


Some Take Their Secrets to the Grave

by rainisfalling



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: I Tried, M/M, sorry it's my first vitri fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainisfalling/pseuds/rainisfalling
Summary: After Aoba is rescued from their confinement, Virus and Trip are left in pretty bad condition. They both know they won't be recovering from their injuries, and they find themselves talking as they wait for things to come to an end.





	Some Take Their Secrets to the Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first Vitri fic. I did my best, but I'm not totally sure how I feel about it. Let me know what you think! I was really inspired to write a fic after reading some of the work of the other Vitri writers.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story!

Virus let out a slow, shaky laugh. “Well, Trip… I guess we’re really done, huh?”

He watched Trip’s chest rise and fall. They were both lying on the floor in the middle of Virus’s bedroom.

“Trip?”

“Yeah. I’m listenin’.”

“So? What do you think?”

The man rolled his head to the side so that he was facing Virus. “I’m thinking...maybe this ended up being a bad idea. Right?” He laughed a hollow little laugh.

Virus shrugged his shoulders, even though it hurt. “Not really. Kept us entertained, right? What else were we looking for other than to be entertained?”

Trip looked back up toward the ceiling. “Well, we weren’t looking to _die_.”

Virus smiled. “But reeling in Aoba-san kept us busy for years. And we were really only looking to kill time, right?”

Trip was silent.

For the first time, Virus realized they were thinking two very different things. “...Don’t you agree?”

“I’m gonna be real honest with you here,” Trip started. His voice didn’t sound as strong and low as usual. There was...weakness to it. “I wanted Aoba-san too, but...it’s ‘cause you wanted him. So I wanted him too. Y’know?”

No, Virus didn’t know. He hadn’t known that. But it made sense to him. It was certainly something Trip would do.

Was _everything_ Trip did a result of Virus’s actions?

There was a long silence between them. And just before Virus was convinced that Trip had lost enough blood to be unconscious, he heard the man speak again.

“I guess I’m not just like you, Virus. I’m...I don’t wanna die.”

Neither one of them wanted to die. They both knew what he really meant. That he was _afraid_ to die.

“Hey.” Virus laughed a little. “No need to get dramatic. It’s fine. We had a good run, right?”

“Not funny.”

Virus shut his mouth. It was strange, seeing Trip this serious.

“I guess I should say I’m sorry.”

Virus furrowed his eyebrows. “For what.”

“For always being this sort of lost puppy. For always following you around and doing everything just like you. You gave me something to build my life around. I’ve never known what I even was. But you gave me somethin’ to be. Y’know?”

Virus scoffed. “I mean, it’s weird. But it works fine. We complement each other, like two sides of the same coin. That’s what we’re like, Trip. A coin.”

Another silence. This one was more brief.

“I don’t even get what you’re sorry for. It’s fine.”

“I’m just thinkin’--” Trip was cut off as a cough erupted from his throat. Specks of blood appeared over the front of his vest.

_Damn,_ Virus thought to himself. He knew the wounds were bad, knew they weren’t going to make it out of this room. But seeing Trip like this - that made it real.

“I’m thinking,” Trip continued shakily, “That maybe you’da been better without me. Maybe we wouldn’t’ve gotten shot up like this by that Mink idiot.”

“Please,” Virus smirked, “If you hadn’t been here, I still would have stolen Aoba-san. And his friends probably still would’ve found me. It’s not like you and I cover our tracks any differently.” He took a quick pause to regain his breath. He hadn’t even noticed until now that it was getting harder to breathe. Maybe he’d collapsed a lung - it was hard to tell through all the other shittiness he was feeling. “The only difference is that I’d be shot down faster. Because you wouldn’t have been there to step in front. Take the first few bullets.”

The corners of Trip’s mouth tugged upward a bit. “Yeah, guess so. Alright.”

“Why’d you do it anyway?”

“What?”

“They saw me first, so you probably could’ve gotten out. Instead you decided to be my personal bullet-sponge and take the first couple for me. What the hell was that about?”

“Oh.” Trip’s mouth was tugged a little more - like there were invisible strings attached to his cheeks. He moved a hand over the two little bloody holes near his sternum. “Don’t worry about it. Just figured I’d repay you a little for letting me have everything.”

“What have I ever given you?”

“C’mon.” Trip began to snicker. “You’re smarter than me, Virus. Just think about it. Your hair, your clothes, your life. I took half of it all, and you even let me. It was cool. So, y’know. I always figured I owed ya one.” He coughed again, harder this time. Virus could hear all of the blood in his throat, like a bad cold. Trip turned on his side as he coughed, facing Virus. His body curled in a bit.

“Hey.” Virus grit his teeth as blood began to pour out over Trip’s lips. “Hey. Easy.”

“S-orry,” Trip stuttered. He spit the last of the blood in his mouth onto the hardwood. “Just needa get the blood outta my system.”

“You’re just gonna make it worse. You’re drawing it up into your throat.”

Trip looked like he was gonna say something else, but then he fell into another coughing fit. Virus’s body broke into a cold sweat just watching it play out. The blood must’ve been pooling in Trip’s lungs.

“Stop, stop, stop. Trip. You’re making it worse.” He was surprised at how much it affected him to watch this. But there wasn’t much time to dwell on that. Virus grabbed Trip by one of his wrists, and his other hand went to the side of Trip’s face. “Breathe. Breathe.”

Trip took a staggered breath, and the next one was a bit smoother. Yep, there was definitely blood in his lungs. His breathing sounded choked, wet. His body was suffocating itself.

“H-ey, Virus.”

“What?”

Trip cracked another smile. It was wide enough for Virus to get a clear view of the blood on his teeth. His breath smelled like iron. “Since I ran my mouth a lot, I want you to be honest too.”

Virus nearly rolled his eyes. “About what?”

“About...like, are you gonna care that I died?”

“I’m gonna die too, Trip.”

“I’m asking, like, how would you feel about never seeing me again?”

Virus’s gaze went up to the ceiling.

“Do you--”

“Trip, you don’t really think I would be sad, do you?”

Trip’s eyes widened slightly, disbelieving. “I told you to be honest.”

Virus chewed his lip. “Things wouldn’t feel right without you standing next to me. I’ll give it that.”

Trip gave a sigh and lifted one of his hands. His fingers brushed over the side of Virus’s face, and then buried themselves in his hair. He turned Virus’s face toward him. “That’s it, huh?”

Virus stared back blankly. Trip’s eyes looked a little bloodshot. His cheekbones stood out from his face more than usual.

“Virus…” He breathed the name one last time. Then he craned his neck toward the other’s face.

Virus blinked a few times as their lips touched. He was frozen in pure shock, but then - what the hell? Why not give it a shot? He kissed back for a moment.

His chest suddenly exploded with a horrible ache. Not from the gunshot in his stomach, or even the slash across his side from Koujaku’s blade. No - this was from something much more foul. Much more sick. It made him want to vomit and heave.

Virus broke away and fell onto his back, taking sharp, shallow breaths. He rolled onto the side opposite Trip and vomited a horrible mess of dark, dark red.

“Sorry,” Trip said again. But Virus could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t be sorry, you idiot.” But he couldn’t turn back to Trip. The horrible ache wouldn’t go away, not even after vomiting. He knew it was here to stay, after that kiss.

It was something he hadn’t felt in a very, very long time.

“Two sides of the same coin, huh…?” Trip said. “I liked that metaphor. It was cool. Forgot to tell you.”

“Yeah,” was all Virus could think to say.

“Virus.”

“What.”

“I don’t want to die.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“I know.”

“I don’t want to be separated.”

Virus finally mustered up the strength to roll back onto his other side, the one facing Trip. When he looked again at the other man, he saw him covering his eyes with one arm.

“I wanted Aoba-san too because you wanted him so badly. I wanted you to have him just as much as you wanted to have him.”

“You fucked him too.”

“Yeah. He was good. He was fun to play with. But like, I knew that getting our hands on him would make you happy, so that’s why I got so dedicated to getting him too. And you loved him, so I loved him too.” He took a pause to cough a bit more. Blood continued to splatter his vest, and now it was on his white sleeve too. “Aoba-san was the best toy ever. But, Virus, look… You’re the most important thing. S’that weird?”

Virus took a moment to think about it. “I mean, whatever. It’s not good or bad. You make it sound like you’re in love with me, though.”

Both of their minds went back to the kiss.

“ _That’d_ be pretty weird.”

Trip laughed a little. Then he uncovered his eyes. “Guess so.”

Trip’s hair was normally gelled to perfection. Now, it was starting to fall in his face. Virus pushed his bangs back. The man’s forehead was slick with cold sweat. “Still, if you _are_...I guess it’s whatever.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-hm,” Virus mumbled, leaning in for - maybe just one more go at that kiss.

Trip didn’t hesitate to kiss back. And it felt right, even though it made his chest ache even more.

“Sorry, Trip,” he said as they broke away.

“For what?”

“For you having to die.”

Trip shook his head slightly. Then bit his lip. His chest jerked. He was holding back another coughing fit.

“Don’t--”

He couldn’t help it. Trip coughed, wheezed, sputtered. Blood splattered the floor between them. Even more than before began to spill out over his lips, and it puddled on the ground. His face was horrifically pale in contrast to the red that dribbled down his chin.

“Trip.” Virus grabbed his hand and wove their fingers together tight. “Hey.”

But Trip couldn’t stop. He tried to breathe in between coughs, but it came out in these distorted, awful sputters.

“In and out. Like this. Watch.” Virus began to take slow, deep breaths. His own breathing caught a few times - it was really painful with his own injuries - but Trip began to do it too, and eventually the coughing fit subsided again.

Trip put his other hand over his and Virus’s, so that Virus’s hand was snug in the middle. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.”

They stopped talking after that. Virus watched Trip’s face for a while longer, though. Watched as his eyes closed slightly, as the rise and fall of his chest slowed. It looked like the man was falling asleep.

He felt water-logged with blood. They were really laying in a puddle of it now. Their wounds were untended to, and the puddle was growing slowly. Every now and again, more blood would drip from Trip’s parted lips. There was nothing to be done anymore.

Their hands were still connected, though. Virus put his other hand over Trip’s, and now they were holding onto each other with all that they both had. Nothing more to be done.

Nothing more.

“Trip.”

But the man said nothing more.

“Hey, Trip.” Virus’s own voice felt so distant now.

And no response came.


End file.
